


History, Friendship and Romance

by peldarjoi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Crossfire, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peldarjoi/pseuds/peldarjoi
Summary: Takes place during the episode Crossfire shortly before Odo arrived at Kira's quarters where he was told by Shakaar's security detail that he'd been there for three hours.





	History, Friendship and Romance

**Author's Note:**

> The Kira/Shakkar relationship seems to be far from a fan favorite, but I've always appreciated it. Shakaar started out with a lot of potential but the producers themselves admit that the character was mishandled and sort-of fizzled out. Rather than accept the mistakes made with the character, I like to think of what he *could* have been. I never bought into the Odo/Kira relationship (even the actors themselves were against it), but Kira/Shakaar makes sense to me, despite the way he was written in Crossfire and The Begotten. So, I wrote this little addition to Crossfire to try to make the case for Kira/Shakaar.

Kira worked to catch her breath and get her laughter under control otherwise she might start to hyperventilate. She and Shakaar had talked and laughed for nearly two hours now since they had come to her quarters after dinner. They’d each had only a partial glass of spring wine, so she knew the laughter was not the result of the wine. It was more like they were drunk simply on the friendship they shared.

While she reigned herself in, Shakaar became suddenly serious. It was not entirely uncharacteristic for him to switch like this, but it usually meant there was something on his mind that he’d finally made a decision about.

“Nerys,” he began with that farmer’s accent of his where her name sounded more like ‘Nahrys’ than how most people pronounced it. “We’ve been friends for so long, I hardly remember what it was like before I knew you.”

She couldn’t argue with that.

“With our positions now, I’m glad we’ve been able to spend more time together.”

“It’s been good to keep in touch.” She agreed.

“But the more we’re together now… now that things are different… the more I realize that I’ve fallen in love with you.”

And there it was, the thing she’d been sensing for days that she’d tried to pretend wasn’t hanging between them. She’d loved him in a platonic sense for almost twenty years. And far deeper than that, loved him as a fellow freedom fighter, which was a thing beyond words. But somewhere between those two places there was something else that hadn’t been there before.

She wasn’t blind, she’d long appreciated his physical form, smiled at his charm, but anything romantic had never entered into her mind until six months ago when they’d been thrown back into their old life on the run together for a few weeks allowing ample time for them to reacquaint themselves. She might have continued ignoring it, valuing their friendship too highly to risk ruining it. But now he’d said it plainly and she had to respond.

She realized it had been nearly a minute without a response from her. He waited patiently. He was always so damn patient, far more than she ever was. And here she was, unsure what to say. Her heart pounded, urging her to reciprocate. Without anything else to say, she leaned toward him. Only a centimeter from his face she closed her eyes and felt his lips brush against hers. She pressed in to kiss deeper.

Then it hit her, the ridiculousness of this. He’d seen her in the worst of conditions. He’d seen her vomit after being drugged by Cardassians, seen her take care of bodily functions in the open hills where their cell hid, seen her break down and cry because the pressure was too great. And she’d seen all the same of him.

No matter how she tried to force it back down, a bubble of laughter pushed up through her throat. Their lips parted and they both devolved into snickers.

She couldn’t manage to look at him while she composed herself for fear that it would just start her up again. Finally, she took a cleansing breath and looked up. “Let’s try that again.”

They leaned toward each other again and just before their lips touched one of them, she wasn’t sure who, started laughing which set off the other. She sat back, shaking her head. “Is this just too ridiculous to work?”

“Maybe.” He chuckled, “One more try, then we’ll forget the whole thing.”

Kira leaned forward again, deciding instead of trying to ignore their vast and intimate history, she’d embrace it. As their lips touched, she waited to fall apart into giggles again, but it didn’t happen. She pressed deeper into him. The taste of his mouth reminded her of…

Of that time he’d been caught by the shockwave from a compression grenade and she’d had to perform CPR.

She breathed in his scent and remembered the countless times they’d worked side by side together on plans for an attack.

She shifted her body so she was more fully facing him. His hands wrapped around her waist, slipping just under the bottom edge of her blouse. Her bare skin tingled and goosebumps climbed up her back, not at the familiar sensation of his touch, but this new potential in it.

Lifting her leg across his, she straddled his lap and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to graze hers, sending a rush of warmth through her body. She pressed herself against the growing hardness in his lap and realized to her thrill that the rumors about him were true. Why almost every woman in their resistance cell had taken their turn with him. Something he was always happy to oblige. Some who didn’t know him well might peg him as a womanizer, but it was simply that he enjoyed the company of women and making them happy, even when it wasn’t for love, just a little mutual fun.

She dug her hands into his hair as she rubbed her body against his. Soon, when she felt she couldn’t wait any longer, she stood without her lips leaving his and pulled him toward her bedroom. He was so much taller than her, she had to crane her neck to maintain contact.

Instead of going straight into the bedroom, he pressed her against the wall next to the doorway and lifted her off her feet with ease that brought to mind the time when she was fifteen and a few Cardassians had decided to have some _fun_ with her. Still too young to defend herself against three of them, Shakaar had rushed in to save her and picked her up like she weighed nothing.

Now, she wrapped her legs around him, desperate for more of him while he kissed down her jaw and neck, unfastening her blouse with his free hand. She felt it fall open, but he didn’t immediately go for her breasts, he returned his lips to hers and she roughly pulled open his shirt, unsure if she had damaged the clasps in the process.

She slipped down out of his hold until her bare toes touched the floor and continued moving to the bedroom again, shrugging off the remainder of her blouse. For the first time in what must have been ten minutes, she looked up into his eyes and felt her lips curl into a licentious smirk as she hooked her finger into the waist of his pants and pulled him nearer to her bed.

Somehow along the way, the remainder of their clothes were pulled off without breaking their kiss and he laid her down on the bed, holding her around the small of her back.

She dragged her hands down his back and her fingertips brushed against the raised edge of an old scar. Like before, memories flashed through her mind. But she was brought right back to the present when he began kissing down her neck again. The cold metal of his earring brushed against her shoulder for a moment as he reached her collarbone.

He slid his hand up her side and traced his thumb along a scar of her own across her ribcage, locating it by memory because it was almost invisible now that she’d had years of access to Federation medical care. Then his hand continued upward to cup the side of her breast.

Unwilling to wait any longer, she opened her legs for him. He quickly moved to accept the invitation and she soon felt his heat against the inside of her thigh. She gulped a breath of air as he pushed into her, sliding in until their bodies were pressed tight together.

He turned back to kiss her while he began to move slowly and deliberately. She had to break away to take a breath as she arched her back to increase the pressure on just the right places.

His breath felt both hot and cold across the sweat-dampened skin of her neck. Goosebumps blossomed across her neck and shoulders as his lips brushed against her jaw.

Her fingers dug into the muscles on his back working hard to drive him deeper into her, each wave of sensation washing over her, pushing her closer to the peak.

Her breath quickened, matching his. She had to cup her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out as the feeling intensified and blew over her with explosive force. Somewhere in her mind she registered a labored sound escape his throat and he slowed his pace.

They laid there, still in position for a few moments to catch their breath. He finally rolled off of her and, laying side by side, they devolved back into the laughter that had tripped them up before.

When they had settled back down he slid his arm under her neck and they laid there for minutes of comfortable silence. She shifted her head to find a comfortable position and caught his scent on her skin. After all of the times they’d slept next to one another as comrades, friends, colleagues, this would be the first time as lovers. And she found herself smiling at that.

This love affair might not last forever, but it didn’t have to. It was right now and that was all that mattered. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to slip away to sleep.


End file.
